


In the wake of all things bad

by jasminemai



Series: It's the little things in life [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, post 5x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminemai/pseuds/jasminemai
Summary: They don’t make it back together straight away. They have Chase and William and a dead Samantha and their lives are just hectic and crazy and awful and there’s this grief that echoes around the entire team and the very last thing on their mind is trying to define their relationship after everything they’ve been through.





	In the wake of all things bad

**Author's Note:**

> I should totally be working on literally anything else then this but it wouldn't go away and I had to write something post 5x20 because it was amazing and Olicity and yeah. I have feels about it.
> 
> Anyway, this is just spec and takes place in the not so distant future and is just a little glimpse into the life of Oliver and Felicity post 5x23.
> 
> I may be tempted to add more to it in the next few weeks before the finale, so let me know if you guys want to see more.

They don’t make it back together straight away. They have Chase and William and a dead Samantha and their lives are just hectic and crazy and awful and there’s this grief that echoes around the entire team and the very last thing on their mind is trying to define their relationship after _everything_ they’ve been through. They share the same bed, they basically live together at the loft now and okay, the ring has been placed in the bedside cupboard on Oliver’s side of the bed and just, yeah, they’re a thing but they’re totally not a thing. Which is fine because of the aforementioned trauma.

She doesn’t push and neither does he because they need each other now more then ever. Now that he’s somehow got to raise an almost 12 year old and she has to relive the horror of fighting with Evelyn and watching as Thea had put a bullet through her brain. They’ve got more on their minds then them. And again, that’s okay. She’ll be selfish and horrible when the time is right, when they can be selfish together.

They don’t go back to vigilante-ing straight away. Partly because he’s got a kid now and mostly because the wounds left by Chase and their time on the island are still far too fresh for them to go back to the bunker. Of course it also doesn’t hurt that the bunker is still under constructions after those few times Oliver actually listened to her. But she doesn’t want to think about that because, for the record, she’s usually always right and that day was just really shitty. Emotionally rewarding and a rather steep learning curve and she doesn’t think they’d be anywhere near where they are now if it hadn’t been for those seven hours in the bunker with no air. But it’s still a shitty day in her memory regardless.

“I don’t know how to do this problem? Can you help me?” William might take after Samantha in skin tone and hair colour but his eyes, his eyes and his face are all Oliver. From the depth of the blue in the iris’s to the slightly crooked smile and dimples that come to the surface every time he smiles. William, she decides, not for the first time, is going to be a heartbreaker.

“Sure,” she replies, a hint of pride blooming in her chest that this kid, _Oliver’s_ kid is asking her for help. That after everything that has happened to him, there’s still a part of him that is willing and able to trust.

William smiles a small smile, but a smile nonetheless and they figure out the rest of his homework together.

***

Getting back together is rather anticlimactic. The boys are making dinner one night and she’s going over the employee benefits scheme that Smoak Tech’s HR department have come to her with and William stops what he’s doing and looks between them both.

“Is Felicity my stepmom?”

She very nearly chokes on the wine Oliver had handed to her the moment she walked in the door and Oliver’s knife slips to the floor with a dull thud.

You see, they haven’t really talked about their life, this new life, and the togetherness of their life at this current time but she knows that she loves him, and she knows that he loves her and she knows that they both love William and is it really that complicated anymore? They’ve been through so much, all three of them, don’t they deserve a little bit of happiness? That being said, given the actual blood relation to the kid, she leaves it all for Oliver to handle.

It’s also 90% because she’s still attempting to stop the wine from coming up through her nose and she’s really not doing very well.

William glances between both of his failing parental figures and wonders why exactly they’re acting so silly. He’s almost 12 and he understands things now that he didn’t before. He understands that Oliver and Felicity are always super busy at all times of the day and sometimes they’re just really tired and don’t want to deal with the outside world, so on those nights instead of movies or TV shows, he turns off the wifi and they play board games or read books. He understands that when Oliver and Felicity fight about something work related, the nasty things they say to each other aren’t really directed at each other, but at themselves instead. He understands that when he wakes up in the middle of the night from one of his many nightmares and goes down stairs for a cup of water, Oliver and Felicity will already be awake, nursing cups of tea and just watching the flames because their nightmares are so much worse than his. So he understands that in that moment, they need him just as much as he needs them.

So yeah. He’s not silly.

He just thinks they are.

Because his mom has had a few boyfriends over the years and they were all nice enough but they never looked at his mom the way Oliver looks at Felicity. And his mom never looked at them the way Felicity looks at Oliver. So obviously Felicity should be his stepmom.

“We were talking about blended families at school and the other kids were talking about having stepmoms and stepdads and I was just wondering what I should describe Felicity as because she’s awesome and we’re all totally a family and I think I want her to be my stepmom.” His words come out in a rush as both Oliver and Felicity make weird gaping faces at him.

“I mean,” Oliver clears his throat when the words seem to get stuck. “She’s not at the moment, but, uh, she can be, uh, if she wants to be.” There’s a weird look in Oliver’s eye as he talks to William. He’s scared, William decides, or nervous or something that shouldn’t be written across the Green Arrow’s face. Not that he knows that of course. But a lot of things made sense when he finally put the pieces together.

William turns to look at Felicity who’s face has seemingly morphed from shock to surprise and is currently going back and forth between happiness and nervousness also.

“Felicity?”

“Yeah,” she clears her throat as well, however William suspects it’s got more to do with the fact that she doesn’t want the wrong words coming out then the fact that she’s still choking on wine. “I mean, I want to be, but I’m not. Yet. We uh, we’re not together.”

William nods his head pensively. Why were adults so silly. “Well, can you guys hurry up and figure this out please? Apparently, weddings are fun.”

(The next morning when he finally makes his way downstairs he can’t help but notice that ring that sits neatly on Felicity’s ring finger.)

((Later, when he tells the rest of the team, Curtis and Rene high-five him and Dinah gives him a massive kiss on the cheek and Digg, well, Digg’s like him and knew all along anyway.))

***

Oliver doesn’t really ask her to marry him. One minute they’re talking about William and life and their respective days and nights as CEO/Mayor and Overwatch/Green Arrow. And then there’s a ring on her finger and a slightly expectant look in Oliver’s eye.

“You said I should figure out who I am now.” He tells her, grasping both of his hands in her much smaller ones. “I’m not quite sure I’ve got it all figured out, but I’ve got a fairly good idea.”

“Okay.”

 


End file.
